The Golden Fairy
by Heaven and Hell's Little Angel
Summary: AU: His world was crumbling around him. Everywhere he looks, problems erupt. Disagreements, fights, tears, shouting, stress. Problems were building up more and more each day. Pretty soon, it'll lead him to insanity and perhaps… suicide. But that was his last, last, last resort. Who will help Natsu Dragneel in his time of need? I'll tell you who. The Golden Fairy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**~Chapter 1~**_

* * *

Normal POV:

It was a cold, winter night. Everyone was all snuggled up in their blankets, snoozing away. All, except one. A certain pink haired boy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Some might joke about it and say it's the end of the world, but this is serious business. His world was crumbling around him. Everywhere he looks, problems erupt. Disagreements, fights, tears, shouting, stress. Problems were building up more and more each day. Pretty soon, it'll lead him to insanity and perhaps… suicide. But that was his last, last,_ last_ resort.

_If only I knew how to fix these problems. If only… If only… If only…._ The boy continued to stare at his ceiling, until he heard soft knocks from his door. He got up and opened his door to see his little sister standing at the doorway, holding her sky blue pillow.

"N–Natsu-nii…"

"Wendy? What's wrong?"

"I–I can't sleep…"

"Mom and Dad, huh?" Natsu asked in an exasperated tone.

Wendy only gave Natsu a small nod and stared at the ground. Natsu sighed and opened the door wider. Wendy hurriedly entered his mess of a room and walked over to his bed. He watched as she gently pushed his red pillow aside, laid down her own pillow neatly, and got under the covers. Once she was all snuggled up, she looked at Natsu and gestured to him to go to sleep too. Natsu chuckled a bit and joined her. The siblings stared up at the ceiling for a few moments until Wendy broke the silence.

"Natsu-nii?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Mom and Dad will stop fighting and everything will happy again?"

_Happy again? I seriously doubt it. Mom and Dad have been going at it for weeks now. It's only going to get worse…._ Natsu didn't respond for a few seconds because he knew if he voiced out his thoughts, he'd make Wendy feel worse. So, he gave her the most truthful and positive answer he could come up with. "I don't know."

Wendy stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to process his answer. She was about to say something, but Natsu beat her to it.

"You should get some sleep. It's a school day tomorrow."

_Since when does Natsu-nii care about school? And it's not even a school day tomorrow._ Wendy furrowed her eyebrows at this, but obeyed anyways. She closed her eyes, went to her happy place, and started to doze off.

Once Natsu heard soft snores coming from Wendy, he let out a sigh of relief. He knew it wasn't a school day tomorrow. Their parent's quarrel just made him uncomfortable, so he made up an excuse to make her sleep. He closed his eyes and continued to think. After a few minutes, he started to doze off himself.

* * *

Wendy was woken up by the sound of shouting downstairs. She let out a small sigh and sat up. She looked around and realized this wasn't her room. _Oh yeah, Natsu-nii let me sleep in his room last night._ She searched for the clock and found it next to Natsu's half hanging, half falling figure.

1:25 A.M.

_It's way too early to wake Natsu-nii up._ Wendy thought. So, she silently crept off the bed and walked towards the door, occasionally dodging some unidentifiable mass of junk. The shouts were getting louder each step she took. Once the she reached the door though, the shouts abruptly stopped. Wendy's eyes widened. She waited for the shouts to start back up, but nothing. Wendy quickly dashed to her brother's side and tried to shake him awake.

"Natsu-nii! Natsu-nii, wake up! Wake up!"

"Ugh… Wendy… 5 more minutes."

"Natsu-nii! I think Mom and Dad might've made up!"

"Huh?!" That jolted Natsu awake and fell out of bed in the process. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The two siblings dashed out of the room and down to the living room. In the living room, they found nothing. So they sprinted toward the kitchen; nothing there either.

"Wendy," Natsu said in a disapproving tone, "Your not playing a prank on me, are you? 'Cuz if you are then–"

"No! No! I swear! I was woken up by screaming and when I was at the door the shouting stopped!"

"Hmmm…."

"I swear!" But Natsu kept looking at Wendy with a sceptical gaze.

Wendy was about to face palm herself when she heard her mother calling for her, outside. Natsu and Wendy both looked out the window to find a blue haired woman waving at them.

"Wendy! Hi, sweetie! You're up early! Come outside! We need to talk." Grandine said with a cheerful smile.

Natsu looked at Wendy with a questioning gaze and Wendy just shrugged in response. She joined her mother outside, leaving Natsu wondering, inside.

"Natsu!"

Said boy looked toward the source of the voice. It was a fiery red haired man standing near the back door. "Dad?"

"Hey! I was just about to wake you! Meet me at the backyard. We need to talk." Igneel said.

Natsu raised an eyebrow at this. "What's going on?"

"C'mon, Natsu!" Natsu just groaned and joined his father at the backyard.

"What is it?"

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Dad! It's 1 in the morning, and it's a Sunday. No one should wake up at this time!"

"Okay, okay. Can't take a joke?" Natsu face palmed. "Okay, so you know how your mother and I are having a little disagreement?"

"Disagreement?" He snorted at the understatement. _More like a war of words._

"Yeah! Well, we finally reached an agreement." Natsu brightened at this. _Yes! No more fights!_

"We're divorcing!"

* * *

**A/N:** That was my first FanFiction! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: Just added a few things in the bottom. It'll make things clearer or will be clearer in future chapters.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**~Chapter 2~**_

* * *

_Previously..._

"Disagreement?" He snorted at the understatement 'More like a war of words.'

"Yeah! Well, we finally reached an agreement." Natsu brightened at this. 'Yes! No more fights!'

"We're divorcing!"

* * *

_Normal POV:_

3…

.

.

.

2...

.

.

1…

.

"WHAT!?"

Grandine covered her ears. "Wendy! We're outside! People are sleeping! Lower your voice."

"Divorcing?! Y–you can't divorce Dad! Don't you think this is going too far?!"

"Wendy! Shush! And I don't think we're going too far. We've been fighting for weeks. This is our first agreement in years and we're sticking to it."

"No! I–I won't allow it! I don't want to leave!"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I've already called the moving truck to come in next week." Wendy was looking at her mother like she was a monster. She had tears in the corners of her eyes and started to back away. "Wendy… Don't be like that…." But Wendy wasn't listening. She quickly dashed towards the house and into a room. She sat herself in a corner, hugged her knees, and cried. She didn't care what room she was in. She just wanted to be alone.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

"Damn, son, I think you might've busted one of my eardrums." Igneel said as he retracted his pinky from his ear.

"You can't divorce Mom! What about Wendy?! What about us?!"

"What about you guys?" Igneel said nonchalantly.

"Her life would be boring without me!"

"Oh? And how do you know that?"

"…"

"…Well?"

"… I may or may not read her diary from time to time…" Natsu said looking away.

"Ooohh~! You're in trouble~!"

"Stop acting like a 3 year old! And without her, I won't be able to manage a D for school!"

"You'll get smarter. Hopefully…"

Natsu could feel a tick mark on his forehead. "You can't do this to us!"

"Sorry son, it's already been done. Grandine already called a moving truck to come in a week or so." Natsu was glaring at Igneel now.

"Come on. Don't give me that look." Natsu just huffed and stormed back to the house.

Igneel just watched as Natsu almost yanked the door out of its hinges and slammed it close. "I don't want this to happen, either…" he said softly to himself.

* * *

_I can't believe them! Divorcing?! Great, just great, another problem to add on to the pile._ Natsu thought as he stormed through the house. Just like the back door, he yanked open the door to his room and slammed it shut.

Just when he was about to have an ultra tantrum, he heard sobs. He turned his head to see a crying Wendy in the corner of his room.

"…Wendy?" When he didn't get a response, he stepped closer to his blue haired sister. "You ok there?"

"N–n–Natsu-nii…. I don't want to leave…" Wendy sobbed.

"Me neither, Wends. But we'll fix it. I don't know how, but we will." Natsu just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do to comfort her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash. Turning his head a bit more, he saw a shooting star. "Wendy, look! It's a shooting star." he said as he rushed to the wondrous sight.

Wendy raised her head and looked at the window, her cheeks stained with tears. She slowly stood up and followed Natsu to the window.

"Wow…" Wendy never saw a shooting star before and this just took her breath away. Her problems were momentarily forgotten.

"Hurry and make a wish!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Hurry, before it disappears!" Wendy scrambled to get on her knees. Once she did, she clasped her hands together and mouthed out her wish.

"You done?" asked Natsu.

"Uh-huh!" she said with a smile.

"What did you wish for?"

"Natsu-nii! I may be ignorant on this particular event, but that doesn't mean I don't know the fundamentals of wishing as well as the regulations associated with them." Wendy scolded.

"…U–uhh…" It looked like he was trying to understand her rebuke, but failed miserably.

Wendy sighed and face palmed, deciding to explain it to him before he hurts himself. "If I tell you, then it won't come true."

"Oh. Hmph!" Natsu pouted and looked away. Now he was really curious.

Wendy sweat-dropped at her brothers behaviour, she often wondered who the older sibling really was in the family.

"Now, now, Natsu-nii. I'll tell you when it comes true, okay?"

"Mmmm… okay…" He agreed reluctantly. They continued to stare at the night sky in silence, until Natsu broke it. "We should probably get some sleep. Its gonna be a long day today…."

"Okay…" Wendy said sleepily. And back to sleep the two siblings went.

* * *

_Somewhere far from Fiore:_

_Please, make all of our problems disappear…. Let us be happy again._

A pair of chocolate brown eyes snapped open as the voice echoed in her mind.

_…Let us be happy again…_

A small smile played on her lips as she set down her teacup and cleared her throat.

"What is it, Lu-chan?" a blue haired fairy questioned, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I was just getting to the good part!" a brunette slurred.

"Someone has wished upon a star." she answered. "May I be excused, Master?"

"Of course; my golden fairy." Master Mavis said.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon."

"No, no. Please take your time… This is a special one." the golden fairy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Mavis tried to conceal her giggle. Keyword: tried. The fairy cocked her head at her master's weird behaviour, but still left.

"Good luck, Lucy. May you give happiness as well as receive it." Master Mavis muttered as she watched the departing fairy making the other two fairies look at each other in confusion.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to the people who favorited/followed the story! Do you think you can leave a review too? Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**~Chapter 3~**_

* * *

_Previously..._

"No, no. Please take your time… This is a special one." the golden fairy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Mavis tried to conceal her giggle. Keyword: _tried_. The fairy cocked her head at her master's weird behavior, but still left.

"Good luck, Lucy. May happiness you give and also receive." Master Mavis muttered as she watched the departing fairy.

* * *

_Normal POV:_

Sunday mornings in Magnolia were always cheery and leisurely, but not this one. This particular Sunday was chaos! Hissing cats, chokings, soaked trousers…. Let's just start in the morning.

Morning. The sun was shining brightly on the blue sky of Magnolia. A little too brightly. Through the blinds, sunlight shone on the closed eyes of a certain hot-headed pink hair boy.

"Mmmrrrpphh…"

A tiny hand reached up to the blind cords and yanked it down, sending the blinds upwards and letting more sunlight pour in.

"Mmm…. Too bright!" Natsu grumbled as he tossed a pillow towards the window. He missed completely and hit the face of a little blue haired girl.

Wendy let out a shocked shriek as the pillow hit her square in the face. "Natsu-san!"

"Mmmmph… 5 more minutes…."

"Natsu-san! Get up! It's past 10 and your still sleeping!"

"It's Sunday, Wendy." Natsu mumbled, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wendy?" Natsu lifted his face from his pillow and looked around. _'Wendy must've left. That means I win!' _A satisfied grin was plastered on his face as he fell onto his pillow again. Minutes later, Wendy came back with a little something in her hands. Once she reached the bedside, she raised the white feline over Natsu's head and released.

* * *

Moments later, a bluenette was running away from an enraged pink head, his face covered with scratches. Wendy was practically laughing her head off as she ran off with the culprit.

"Wendy! Get back here!"

"Sorry, Natsu-san! You wouldn't get up and Dad said to do this if you were being stubborn!" Wendy giggled as she made a sharp turn.

"You know better than to listen to that old coot!" Natsu yelled slamming into the wall, but continued to chase her.

"The 'old coot' right here, ya know!" Igneel chided downstairs, but was ignored.

The cat and mouse game continued for a few good minutes, until Grandine came out to see what the commotion was about. Wendy giggling down the hallway with Charle in her arms and Natsu chasing her, his face covered with scratches. It was quite a comical sight and Grandine had trouble containing her laughter. Once she thought this went on long enough, she caught Natsu by the collar, choking him in the process.

"Okay, okay, that's enough."

"Ack… Mom… choking… collar… air… let… go…" Natsu wheezed.

"Now what's all the commotion about?" Grandine said, ignoring Natsu pleas.

"Natsu wouldn't wake up, so I let Charle do the work." Wendy explained with an innocent smile.

"I see…" Grandine nodded in understanding.

"MOM!"

"What? Oh! Sorry!" she bashfully apologized, releasing Natsu. Natsu collapsed to the ground, gasping for air.

"…Thanks…" he wheezed out.

"Hehe…. Anyone up for breakfast?"

* * *

The family sat at the dining table in silence. It wasn't a comforting silence, but more of a awkward silence. Wendy and Natsu looked back and forth at their parents while eating their breakfast. Igneel ate some cereal since Grandine refused to make anything for him, while Grandine was eating waffles she prepared herself. Both were looking at their breakfast, refusing to make eye contact with each other. The fun atmosphere from earlier seemed to disappeared. The silence continued for a few more moments, until Grandine abruptly stood up.

"I'm done." Was all she said before dropping off her plate at the sink and disappearing upstairs.

Igneel sighed and continued to eat his soggy cereal. Wendy and Natsu exchanged concerned glances and looked at their father with worried eyes.

* * *

After that awkward breakfast, Natsu and Wendy dropped off their dishes to the sink and went to the living room to do one thing.

Watch TV.

The two walked to the living room together, giving each other weird glances. Once they caught sight of the other looking towards the remote, it clicked. They realized they were both after the same thing so, they had a silent staring contest. It was as if to tell the other telepathically to lay off and let me watch TV. Or in Natsu's terms, fuck off. With each passing second their stares got more intense, until Natsu broke the staring contest and made a dive for the remote. Wendy gasped and dove for the remote too. When Natsu was about to grab the remote, another hand came out and grabbed it. Natsu fell to the ground with a _thud_ with Wendy on top of him.

"Oww…" Natsu groaned. "Wendy, get off! Your heavy!"

"That's not nice, Natsu-san!" Wendy said annoyed, but complied anyways. Once Natsu was free, he turned his head to see Igneel on the couch flipping through channels with the remote!

"Dad! I was about to grab the remote!"

"And I was about to fight for it!" Wendy whined, but was ignored.

"Yeah, I know." Igneel said, still flipping through channels.

"Then, why did you take it?!" Natsu questioned angrily.

"Because I wanted the TV."

"But I wanted it first!" Natsu whined.

"But who has the remote now, huh?" Igneel mocked and waved the remote in front of his face tauntingly. Natsu growled and tried to snatch the remote away, but caught nothing. Igneel laughed mockingly and continued to flip through channels. Natsu pouted and glared at his father.

Wendy watched the TV in envy as Igneel flipped channel after channel. Occasionally skipping the cartoons and agonizing poor Wendy. This family really_ loves_ TV. Suddenly, the phone rang. Wendy looked towards the males. Natsu was still glaring at Igneel and Igneel was still watching TV. She sighed and rolled her eyes. _'Guess I'll have to do it.' _Wendy stood up and walked towards the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Wendy. It's Gray. Can I talk to flame brain?"_

"Sure!" Wendy squeaked.

"Natsu-san! It's one of your friends!"

"Who?"

"Gray."

Natsu groaned. "Tell him I'm busy with something or whatever."

"He's busy."

_"I heard that ya know. Just tell him to get over here!"_

"C'mon, Natsu-san! He won't go away!"

"Ughh…What do you want, stripper." Natsu said as he took the phone from Wendy.

_"Tch. And here I thought I'd be nice and invite you to join us."_

"What?" Natsu asked exasperated.

_"Me and the others are going to the field to play some football. Wanna come?"_

"Yeah, sure. Got nothing better to do anyways."

_"Great. Meet us there."_

"Yeah. Later."

_"Later." _Natsu hung up the phone and walked to his room to change. He came down later wearing a red t-shirt and shorts.

"Where you going?" Igneel asked from the couch.

"The park."

"The park?" Wendy asked, her eyes sparkling. "Can I come? Please~?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cuz."

"That's not an answer! Dad!"

"Natsu, just take her."

"Dad!"

"Just do it."

"Ugh~!"

"Yay!" Wendy cheered.

"Hurry up and change already." Wendy nodded and ran towards her room. She came down later, wearing her blue and yellow dress. Natsu grabbed the keys and opened the door. "Okay see ya, Dad." he said as they left.

* * *

The park wasn't too far from their house, so it only a few minutes to get there. Once they reached the park, Wendy immediately went to the new play structure.

_'So that's why she wanted to go so badly.'_ Natsu thought.

"Oi! Flame brain!" Natsu turned his head to see Gray waving at him. He walked over to the group of boys.

"Hey, ice block. Whose got the ball?"

"It's over here, idiot." Gajeel yelled.

"Then toss it here, metal face!" Gajeel grumbled and tossed the ball as hard as he can, but Natsu caught it with ease.

"Hey, Loke! Go long!" he said as he tossed it far. Loke ran and eventually caught it.

"Jellal!" Loke tossed the football to said person.

They tossed the ball around for a few more moments and eventually they got tired. They all sat at a nearby bench and started to chat.

"Hey, matchstick. How're your parents? They still fighting?" Gray suddenly said.

"Well they're fighting less–"

"That's good." Loke interrupted.

"–but that's because they're avoiding each other after they said that they were divorcing." Natsu finished.

"Divorcing?!" the group asked.

"Yeah, apparently it's the first agreement they've made since a few weeks ago."

"That's gotta be tough." Jellal commented.

"Yeah."

"How's Wendy doing?" Loke asked as he looked towards the little blue haired girl. Wendy was currently swinging on the monkey bars, gigging with delight.

"She took it hard, but I told her that we'll fix it."

"How?" Gray asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know. But we'll fix it somehow."

"Dumbass! Don't make promises you can't keep!" Gajeel yelled as smacked Natsu over the head.

"Oww! I didn't! I just don't know how to solve it yet!" Natsu retorted as he rubbed his head. "I still have a week!"

"Damn. Your problems keep on piling up day after day. You gotta find a way to fix them." Gray said.

"I know, I know…"

"First your parents, then Lisanna came in confessing…"

"Dude…" Loke said cautiously.

"…and the girls are giving you the evil eye for stalling…"

"Gray…" Gajeel growled.

"…especially Erza and Mira. Not to mention your grades slipping…"

Gajeel, Loke, and Jellal slowly moved away from the deadly aura.

"…which means the chance of summer school…"

Jellal slowly shook his head at Gray's obliviousness.

"…and that's only the tip of the iceberg…. Huh? Hey! Why are you guys over there?" Gray stared at his friends on the other side of the park. Jellal, Loke, and Gajeel all pointed to something behind him.

"Huh?" Gray turned around and finally noticed the deadly aura emitting from Natsu. "Uhh… you ok there?"

Natsu's bangs were covering his eyes and he was slouched over. He muttered something under his breath.

"What?" Gray questioned as he got closer.

"…you…know…bas–"

"Oi, pyro! Speak up!"

"…you…know…bas–"

"Hey! Is that empty brain of yours working?!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, BASTARD!" Natsu exploded as he tackled Gray. The two started to throw punches and kicks at each other as they rolled in the dirt. The other boys sweatdropped at the scene.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 3 is up! I hope you like it! Thanks for the follows/favorites/reviews! Please review more! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**_~Chapter 4~_**

* * *

_Previously…_

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT, BASTARD!" Natsu exploded as he tackled Gray. The two started to throw punches and kicks at each other as they rolled in the dirt. The other boys sweatdropped at the scene.

* * *

_Normal POV:_

Natsu and Wendy were walking home in silence. Natsu was in a bad mood and Wendy didn't want to get snapped at. A few minutes passed and she finally decided to speak up.

"Umm… Natsu-san?"

"Not now, Wendy."

"But, Natsu-san..."

"Wendy! I said not now!"

"But–" _Bonk! _Natsu suddenly fell backwards. He washolding his head and groaning.

"Oww…"

"I was going to say you were going to walk into that pole."

"Gee, thanks for the warning, Wendy." Natsu muttered, rubbing the huge bump on his head.

"We'll need to ice that." Wendy said while examining the large bruise. Natsu just grumbled and continued walking home with Wendy trailing behind him. Today just wasn't his lucky day.

* * *

Once they arrived at their house, Natsu opened the door and slammed it closed, waking up Igneel in the process. Igneel was originally sleeping on the couch with a blue cat napping on his stomach. Once Igneel woke up though, he jumped and tumbled off the couch. Accidentally waking and squishing the blue feline.

"Ack! Sorry, Happy!" Igneel apologized getting up. The poor cat just meowed and stumbled off, bumping into random objects along the way. "Hehe…. So, why in such mood, Natsu?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just got into a fight with that fucking ice block…" Natsu grunted as he searched for an ice pack in the fridge.

"Yeah, yeah, what else is new."

"…then a kid got annoyed by us and sprayed us with his fucking water gun…"

"Haha! Good one!"

"…he soaked my fucking shorts and made it look like I fucking pissed myself…"

"Pfft…. Now that's an even better one! Hahaha!"

"…and I walked into a fucking pole not too long ago…. So, yeah. Nothing really."

"HAHAHA! How'd I raise such an idiot of a son?!"

"Shut it, ya fucking old geezer!" Natsu snapped as he grabbed the icepack and stomped to his room. Igneel doubled over laughing, drowning out a soft voice on the other side of the door.

"N-Natsu-san…? Hello…? Dad, Can you let me in? Dad!?" Poor Wendy was stuck outside over 3 minutes, until Igneel stopped laughing realized Wendy hadn't came in.

* * *

With an ice pack on his head, Natsu sat on his bed sulking. Because of Gray, all the overwhelming problems came back. Disagreements, fights, tears, shouting, stress.

_'Just when I was about to forget about those problems, that jackass just had to come in and throw it all back into my face! I wanted to go to the park to relax and maybe fight/beat up someone.' _He let out a tired sigh. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard knocks on his door.

"Natsu? Sweetie? It's mom. May I come in?" Grandine asked behind the door.

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Sure. Hold on." With the icepack still in hand, Natsu slowly got up and opened the door for his step-mom.

"Hi, sweetie." Grandine said with a sweet smile. "I got you some dry pants."

"Huh?"

"Well, aren't your shorts wet?"

Natsu looked down at himself. He realized he hadn't changed and was still in his wet shorts. "Oh… how'd you know?"

"I overheard your conversation with Igneel. He is so immature. How you're still here after all those years is a mystery…." Grandine shook her head in disappointment as she stepped into Natsu's room. "…Natsu, honey, I'm not trying to be a nag here, but when was the last time you cleaned your room?"

"I don't know. A couple of years?" Natsu said as he stared at an unidentifiable pile of… junk?

"Anyways… here." Grandine said and handed over his dry pants.

"Thanks."

"How's that bump?"

"I'm icing it." Natsu answered, holding up the icepack.

"That's good. Keep icing it, then it might go down before school."

"Oh, yeah… about school…" Natsu sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Natsu Dragneel, what did you do now?!"

"Nothing! I just… don't wanna go to school…"

"Why? Grades don't seem to matter to you and you were always eager to meet with your friends."

"Well… I want to avoid this one girl… or a group of girls."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's… complicated."

"Is it because they're teasing you about your pink hair?" Grandine asked sympathetically.

"No."

"Is it because they're annoyed by you?"

"No."

"Is it because–"

"Mom! I told you it's complicated!" Natsu interrupted.

"Ok, ok. I'll leave it alone. But you still have to go to school. No getting out of it." Natsu groaned. "Well, it's getting late. Better go to sleep now or you'll be a zombie at school."

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, Mom."

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." Grandine then kissed Natsu's forehead and left his room. Natsu quickly changed into dry pants and immediately went to bed. A few minutes later, he was in Dreamland.

* * *

_In Natsu's Dreamland:_

**Beware: This is Natsu's Dreamland. It may be too intense and reckless for an average person. Continue if you dare.**

Dragons. Swarms of dragons were filling the sky, spewing fire here and there, causing mass destruction. Mailboxes, cars, trees were all engulfed in fire. Buildings crumbled one by one and there was Natsu, laughing like a manic like the deranged teen he was. He was cheering about how awesome this was and how cool the dragons were. He stopped cheering when his stomach grumbled.

"Happy! To the sky!" Natsu bellowed. Out of nowhere, a blur of blue zoomed toward Natsu and carried him up to the sky. It was his blue cat, Happy, only with wings.

"Aye, sir!" And he talks too.

"To the nearest barbecue! Tonight, we eat like kings!" Happy saluted and flew to the nearest barbecue that wasn't destroyed.

In there, Natsu and Happy devoured plate after plate of delicious steaks, chickens, ribs, and other things covered with barbecue or tabasco sauce. After 300 plates of food, they were finally satisfied. Natsu kicked back and relaxed on the comfortable recliner that suddenly appeared.

As he started to lick his fingers, a bright light shined in front of Natsu, temporarily blinding him. The light dimmed a bit and Natsu could distinguish a figure.

"Natsu Dragneel?" the shining figure asked.

"H-huh?"

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?" the figure said with more force.

"Y-yeah?"

The figure nodded and stepped closer. Natsu, having no idea what it wanted, leaned back. The figure didn't take that hint and took another step closer. Natsu leaned back more. Another step closer. Natsu leaned back more, but the recliner tipped back and _thud! _Natsu was on floor now.

The glowing figure towered over Natsu. Natsu just stared at the figure with narrowed eyes, waiting for it to do something. After what felt like hours of silence, the figure reached toward Natsu. Natsu reeled back and shut his eyes. He waited something to happen, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes a little bit. The figure was gone.

Natsu sat up and looked around. The figure was nowhere to be seen. All he could see was the recliner, a pile of bones, and a fat Happy, napping on the floor. Natsu stood up and started to dust himself off. While dusting, he found a little yellow note stuck to his shirt. Just when he was about to read the note…

* * *

_Back in reality…_

Wendy watched as Natsu struggled to get the white feline off his face. Again. Wendy laughed as Natsu stumbled into random objects and yelled 'Get her off!' over and over again. Just another morning in the Dragneel household.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like it! Please review! I need to know if this is good or bad. I'm not really fond of this one.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**~Chapter 5~**_

* * *

_Previously…_

Wendy watched as Natsu struggled to get the white feline off his face. Again. Wendy laughed as Natsu stumbled into random objects and yelled 'Get her off!' over and over again. Just another morning in the Dragneel household.

* * *

_Normal POV:_

After prying Charle off Natsu's face, Wendy quickly told Natsu to get ready and that the bus was coming in 20 minutes. Before Natsu could scream at her for waking him up by dropping a cat on his face, Wendy bolted out of his room and into hers.

Natsu made a mental note to lock his door when he goes to sleep.

15 minutes later, Natsu came down wearing his school uniform. And by school uniform, I mean a dress shirt, pants, and his scarf.

"Morning, Natsu." Igneel greeted behind the newspaper.

"Mornin… Where's Mom?" Grandine wasn't at at her usual place in the morning. Usually she would be cooking breakfast at the oven or eating at the table.

"She went out."

"Out? Where?"

"Oh, I don't know. She didn't say anything, so maybe she's at the park or at the grocery store. Or maybe she's packing her shit and getting the hell outta here. We'll never know!"

Natsu stared at his father in shock. He never seen this side of his father. He's seen the childish side of Igneel, the parental side––although not often, and angry side of him, but never the super-ticked-off-so-pissed-that-he-can-snap-at-any-moment side.

Natsu stood speechless, until Wendy came down, wearing the _complete_ school uniform.

* * *

The girl's school uniform consists of a white dress shirt, accompanied by a red plaid tie and dark navy blue skirt and blazer. Other accessories can also go with this stylish uniform, like hair bows or other hair accessories. Strike a pose, Wendy! _Back on Earthland…_

* * *

"Good morning, Dad. Natsu-san." Wendy greeted cheerily.

"Mornin…." Wendy noticed Igneel's voice sounded almost… sad, but chose to ignore it. '_Igneel was always upbeat and was never upset. Maybe he's just tired.' _Wendy just continued smiling and grabbed a banana for breakfast.

"Natsu-san? Why are you just standing there? C'mon! The bus will be here soon!"

"Okay, okay! Hey, don't pull! I didn't get to have breakfast yet!"

* * *

_One breakfastless bus ride later…_

Natsu and Wendy filed out of the cramped bus and went to their assigned schools.

* * *

Wendy goes to Cait Shelter Middle School or CSMS. It's a small school that's not too well known, but the teachers there are very nice.

Natsu goes to a high school not too far away from Wendy's. He goes to Fairy Tail Academy or FTA. Unlike CSMS, Fairy Tail is very well known and is currently competing for the title of the #1 school in Fiore.

* * *

As soon as Natsu walked through the school gates, he was shot down with death glares. Natsu gulped and sped walked to his friends that weren't angry at him.

"Hey, flame breath. The girls are giving you death glares again."

"Oh, yeah? I haven't noticed." Natsu hissed.

"You need to make your choice soon. I think the girls are getting scarier every stalling second." Jellal whispered as he eyed the girls. The other boys looked too and what they saw sent shivers down their backs.

Erza and Mira, the two strongest girls in FTA, were giving them the death glare while the other girls showed their impatience in their own ways. Cana was giving them an irritated look while drinking her alcohol, Juvia was almost glaring at them––but was mostly looking at Gray lovingly, and Levy looked like she was pouting more than glaring.

The boys quickly looked away before they faint in fear or accidentally piss themselves.

"Yeah, I don't like the way Levy's looking at me…" Gajeel mumbled. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the other boys smirking and quirking eyebrows at him. "I–I mean u–us! Yeah, us…"

Before the boys could retort, the bell rang, signaling the start of school.

"Haha! Let's all go to class before our lovesick friend here makes a bigger fool out of himself." Loke teased as he started walking towards the school building.

The boys bursted out laughing at Loke's comment while Gajeel just cursed under his breath and stalked to his class. The other boys choked on their laughter when they saw the even more deadly death glares they were receiving from the girls and bolted into their classes before they have to change their trousers. Oops, too late.

* * *

"Blah blah blah and a blah blah to a blah."

A sigh of boredom escaped Natsu's lips as his stared aimlessly at the blackboard. 5 minutes into school and he was already dying of boredom.

_'Dying of boredom seems better than what I have to deal with today.'_

Natsu was perplexed on whether he wanted class to drag on or to speed up. The boredom was suffocating, but he didn't want to deal with Erza _and _Mira. Just the thought of it gave him chills.

"And so a blah and blah can blah and blah blah blah blah."

_'Maybe dealing with those two girls won't be so bad. Erza beat the shit out of me all the time and Mira can't be that scary… right?'_

"Blah a blah and a blah blah blah blah–" Suddenly, the teacher was interrupted by a loud slam of the classroom door.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Said person instantly stiffened and slowly looked towards the screaming girl.

_'Please don't let it be Erza! Please don't let it be Erza!' _Natsu pleaded as he sluggishly turned his head.

As if his pleas were heard, it was not––in fact––Erza. Natsu let out a hefty sigh as he saw the white haired beauty standing at the doorway.

What he didn't take in was the practically broken door and the demon-like look on Mira's face.

"Natsu Dragneel! Where are you?!" Mira angrily scanned the class to stop on a blob of pink at the far end of the classroom.

"M–miss Strauss! What a–are you doing out of c–class? A-and interrupting my–"

"SHUT IT!" the demon screeched at the trembling teacher effectively shutting him up. "YOU!" Mira pointed a manicured finger at the pink head. "You're coming with me!"

"Okay, okay, Mira. Calm down." Natsu said too nonchalantly.

* * *

Rule #1 of dealing with angry girls. _Never tell them to calm down._

* * *

Mira's eye twitched before she stomped over, grabbed Natsu by the ear, and tugged him out of the classroom.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Mira!"

"You'll shut up if you know what's best for you…" she hissed darkly. Natsu audibly gulped and started to sweat bullets.

_'I was wrong! I was wrong! Mira can be very, very, _very _scary!'_

The rest of the class watched as Natsu struggled and silently cried out for help, although none of them made a move to do so.

"W–well, as I was saying…" The teacher––now no longer trembling––continued on with his lesson and hoped a student wouldn't die today.

* * *

After a lot of tugging and a lot of silent whimpers, Mira finally stopped pulling on Natsu's ear and tossed him into a dark room.

"Ow! Mira! That hurt!" Natsu whined while rubbing his aching ear.

Mirajane just ignored him and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Soon after a _click _was heard and the room was filled with light.

Natsu took this chance to take in his surroundings. He realized that he was in the janitor's closet and wasn't alone. In the cramped closet, there was an angry Erza, an annoyed Elfman, and the cause of this predicament;

…a nervous Lisanna.

* * *

**A/N: **Please Review! Tell me if it's good or bad! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_**~Chapter 6~**_

* * *

_Previously…_

Natsu took this chance to take in his surroundings. He realized that he was in the janitor's closet and wasn't alone. In the cramped closet, there was an angry Erza, an annoyed Elfman, and the cause of this predicament;

…a nervous Lisanna.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

No one dared to say a word. The awkward silence pressed on for what felt like hours… until Lisanna broke it.

"H–have you decided?" Her voice shook a bit.

"H–huh?"

"Have you decided?" she said with more confidence.

"W–well… umm…" Natsu nervously pulled at his scarf and refused to make eye contact.

A disappointed look crossed Lisanna's face before it turned sympathetic. "It's okay. You don't have to rush."

"Lisanna!" Mira and Erza cried out in shock.

"It's okay, Mira-nee. He needs some time to think about it. We can't rush it."

Mira stared at Natsu intently before sighing. "Okay, but I'm giving you another week. Got it?!"

"A–aye!" Natsu squeaked.

"A man would've answer immediately!" Elfman yelled.

"Get to class!" Erza boomed, ignoring Elfman's comment.

"Aye!" Natsu saluted and bolted out of the janitor's closet and into his class.

Erza sighed and looked at Lisanna with concerned eyes. "Lisanna, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, if we rush him then he won't give us an honest reply. I don't want him to regret his answer."

Erza took a while to consider that answer before deeming it worthy. "That's an honorable thing to do. I respect that."

"We should all get back to class. It should be ending soon." Mira suggested while looking at the wall clock. The others nodded in agreement and walked back to their assigned classes.

* * *

_Lunch..._

Today's lunch menu:

-Pizza

-Peanut Butter Soup

-Hotdog

Natsu's eye's darted from one entrée to the other. It was like a sick game show with the cafeteria food. One could potentially kill you, another would be just fine, and the other should make you question the cook. Why, what, and how? So far, he got the deadly dish and questioned the cook 3 times already. Never has he gotten the supposedly 'fine' dish.

"Hey matchstick! I heard Mira turned demon on ya! I'm surprised you're ali–"

"Try this." Natsu shoved the peanut butter soup in Gray's face, making him reel back and make a face.

"What? No!" Shoving the soup away, Gray pinched his nose to block out the rancid smell. "It stinks!"

Natsu took a small whiff, and started to turn green.

* * *

Deadly Dish: Identified.

* * *

Putting down the rancid soup, Natsu grabbed the hotdog and sniffed.

'_Smells like a hotdog. Looks like a hotdog... but does it taste like one?_'

"I wouldn't eat the hotdog if I were you. Gajeel took a bite and found an eraser in it."

Natsu turned to the new voice and found that it was Jellal.

* * *

Questionable Dish: Identified.

* * *

"Then pizza it is!" Excited to eat the 'fine' dish, Natsu snatched the pizza and took a bite. Seconds later, he was spitting into a garbage can. "It tastes like cardboard with pizza sauce!"

"Yeah, I was about to tell you the cook was in a shitty mood and made two questionable dishes today." Gray said.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I wanted to see you get all excited then get crushed because of a shitty pizza." Gray answered, smirking.

"You wanna pick a fight, stripper?"

"Isn't it obvious, ash-for-brains?"

"Do you guys want to anger an already angry Erza?" Jellal stated.

The two froze mid-punch and started to break out in a cold sweat.

To anger an already angry Erza would mean twice the anger and twice the pain. The boys winced at the thought.

"So, how did you survive?" Jellal suddenly questioned.

"Huh?"

"He's talking about Demon Mira, dumbass!" Gray spat.

"Oh! Oh…" That wasn't a good thought to remember.

"Well?" Jellal pressed.

"Well… she broke down the door, yelled at the teacher, and dragged me to the janitor's closet by ear." Natsu subconsciously rubbed his abused ear.

"She was that angry?!" Jellal and Gray said in unison.

"Yeah, I guess?" Natsu had absolutely no idea why they were spazzing out over this. Mira just got angry. It was nothing… right?

"Dude… you're dead." Gray deadpanned.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember the name Demon Mirajane?" Jellal narrowed his eyes and quirked a blue eyebrow.

Natsu thought for a moment. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't remember when he heard it. He shook his head no.

Gray and Jellal simultaneously face palmed.

"Middle School! Think back to Middle School!" Gray barked.

'_Middle School… Middle School? Middle School!_'

Natsu thought back to 7th grade. Back to… the incident.

* * *

_4 years ago…_

7th grade…

…A time where things were a lot simpler.

There was nothing to worry about except for tests and bullies. Of course this is Natsu we're talking about so just bullies.

It was just him, Jellal, Gray, Erza, and the Strauss siblings back then.

Most of Natsu's Middle School memories were filled with fights with Gray, tutoring sessions from Jellal, and beatings from Erza. They may be painful, but those days were still full of fun. But this one particular day was a day Natsu wasn't too fond of.

It was a bright sunny day. No clouds were in the sky and the breeze was just right. It looked like it was going to be a great day, but instead it was the opposite.

The story starts during lunch.

* * *

"Who ate my cake?!"

Multiple students dashed out of the cafeteria room as a scarlet haired student wearing armor went on a rampage. The 14 year old was destroying everything in sight as she tried to find the culprit.

"You!" Erza barked as she caught a student by the collar. "Did you eat my cake?!"

"N–n–n–no! No! I–I–I didn't! Please spare me…" the student cried.

"Then who did?!"

"Me!" Dropping the shaking student, Erza whirled around to see the white haired demon standing on a table with a smug look on her face.

"You bitch! I was look forward to that cake!"

"Yeah, I know. And I can see why. It was delicious." the culprit mocked making Erza scowl.

"You wanna fight? Is that what you want?!"

"Isn't it obvious? You cheeky bitch!" Suddenly the white haired demon launched herself towards the scarlet hair student, successfully landing a punch on Erza's face.

"Ngh! You midriff showing bitch!" Erza shouted kicking her attacker in the stomach.

"Mph! Fatty!"

"I'll make you cry!"

"Go to hell!"

The remaining students who stayed in the cafeteria––Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, and Natsu––watched uneasily as Erza and her rival threw punches and shouted insults at each other.

"Prickly bitch!"

"Bony bitch!"

"Onee-chan, stop fighting…" a young Elfman muttered.

"Yeah, Erza! You're the one who says no fighting at school!" a shirtless Gray yelled, but both were ignored as the white haired demon and Erza started to throw things at each other now.

"You guys should stop now…"

"Forget it, Lisanna. The only way to stop them is to intervene!"

"Do you even know what that word means, Natsu?"

"Duh. Just watch, I'll make them stop." Natsu flashed Lisanna a toothy smile before running head first into the fight.

Gray, Elfman, and Lisanna watched as Natsu tried to stop fight, but ended up getting tossed around. Natsu was being thrown from one side to the other, very much like a rag doll.

"Hahaha! That's what you get, matchstick!" Gray snickered as he doubled over in laughter. Elfman was also chuckling and Lisanna was trying to conceal her giggles.

"Stop laughing and help me~!" Natsu cried out. He was getting nauseous, being tossed back and forth over and over.

Wiping the tears out of the corner of his eyes, Gray tried to compose himself. "Okay. How are going to help flame brain?" he asked the two Strauss siblings.

Said siblings looked towards each other to see if the other had an idea. The two simultaneously shook their heads making Gray sigh and look at Natsu. He started snickering again.

"Sorry, Natsu. Looks like you'll have to wait this out." Lisanna said sympathetically.

"Nooo~!"

* * *

_20 minutes later…_

"Urgh…"

Natsu slumped over his table as tried to settle his turning stomach. After the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Erza and the demon stopped throwing random objects at each other and decided to finish their fight tomorrow.

Gray, Lisanna, and Elfman found Natsu limp on some debris, dizzy and hurting.

And this was only the introduction.

"Blerg…"

* * *

**A/N: **Here's Ch.6. Hope you like it! Review/Favorite/Follow if you like. Mostly Review. :)


End file.
